Talk:The Curse of Candace
Som1 plz edit plz edit this and at least add qots cuz its lredy out (my spelling is great, is't it? XD)P+F Joey 01:28, October 3, 2011 (UTC) But some other people haven't seen it yet, and it hasn't officially premiered on Disney Channel. Tpffan Leave a message :) 01:51, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Is it this again? On the Continuity part of the main page, it says: *This is the third time Jeremy tries to kiss Candace. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Split Personality") As a big shipper, I remember that exact same thing happened with My Fair Goalie after it aired on demand and before it aired on Disney. Then, after I saw it, he didn't even TRY. I noticed a user Abc789 added that and that he also added at the top Candace went to the movies with Jeremy but on Mobo85's blog there's a video showing she went with Stacy. So, I think he/she's lying. No secret. :) Now that I've proved that, I want to know, like I said earlier, as a big shipper, did he really try? If no, then just delete it from continuity in answer to my question. If he did, tell me right here. [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'They will']] Escape From Phineas Tower. [[User talk:Livin' in a fun house|''Or not.]] 23:18, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Candace alive? In the last scene Candace turns to dust due to the sunlight and Phineas says they need to get some glue. But seriously, how do they bring Candace back to life? Hmmm...they could "try" to glue her back together or as a cartoon, she will just come back "alive" like nothing happened -- steve26113 06:30, October 6, 2011 (UTC) That last one actually makes the most sense, ya know what I mean? But she turns to dust at the end? What did the credits show? Probably the song. [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'They will']] Escape From Phineas Tower. [[User talk:Livin' in a fun house|''Or not.]] 11:31, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Eww. Never thought I'd see someone turn to dust on Phineas and Ferb. Is it weird that I really wanna see how that turns out? Aurablase10000 23:11, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I agree that it was kind of strange for Phineas and Ferb, especially for the little kids who watch it. I just thought they could have used their reversed molecular separator to bond all of Candace's dust particles back together. I think this episode is Non-Canon. Candace dies but Phineas (thinking as a child) tries to resucitate with glue. Or maybe this is explained off-screen like when Doof gets eaten by the Alien Child and in the next episode he appears 18:49, October 9, 2011 (UTC) If one has seen the promo for Escape From Phineas Tower, she's still alive, still. That's kinda creepy. O___O; from the Big P&F fan, Wikidude1234 17:49, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Didn't Spongebob and Patrick turn to dust in some episode? Made in 2007... @Wikidude She also appeared in episodes that take place in the future: That's the Spirit (Halloween), Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation (title explains all), and Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo (20 years in the future, of the future characters, she's the main one). So yeah, she's fine. (line taken from Carl in Make Play) Well, it is a cartoon. [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'They will']] Escape From Phineas Tower. [[User talk:Livin' in a fun house|''Or not.]] 20:51, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, it is just a cartoon, and I think people should just '''NOT '''worry about it. Tha idiot girl! 20:51, November 1, 2011 (UTC) It IS a bit odd that Candace is still alive by Christmas if she turned to dust. I mean, where are Phineas and Ferb going to get the time to glue all of her together? 18:11, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, we know it's a cartoon, but never before has this happened on it, so maybe it is something worth discussing. I think this episode is either non-canon as stated above or was reset by the time machine off-screen (likely causing a temporal loop and/or at least one paradox) after they find out the glue doesn't work. How the whole problem was actually fixed or whether it really ''is fixed, we may never know. All I can say for sure is that vampire bats don't really turn anything into vampires. This is a signature. ГРЕТЬСЯ В СВОЕЙ СЛАВЫ. 04:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I agree with previous comments, this might be non-canon, much like all Halloween specials from The Simpsons. However we might not place in doubt Phineas' and Ferb's abilities to restore their sister to normal. We must realize that many things of the show if not most can't be realized in real life anyway, so why not "resurrect" vampires? Anyway Candace is one of the few characters in the show that has been able to survive circumstances that could be lethal. MysteriousForce 05:07, November 6, 2011 (UTC)MysteriousForce Isn't it obvious? They probably made some sort of machine, put her ashes into it, and then brought her back to life. Lord O' Darkness 20:13, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Should there be a page for the vampire movie from this episode? I was wondering if someone should create a page for the movie that Candace and Stacy were watching at the beginning. After they left the theater, Candace and Stacy were standing in front of a poster reading "Early Evening", and I assume that that is the name of the movie. I'm new to this site and don't really know if this is something that needs its own page. Natalie Davis 04:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I really don't think it's either noteworthy or important to the show itself. —09MurphyM 04:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Halloween Special...? Okay, I get that this is somewhat related to Halloween but it doesn't seem, to me at least, that this takes place outside of summer. The other half does, obviously. But when Phineas says, "You're right, Ferb. It does seem like more than 104 days," it makes it seem like it's still summer. You can correct me if I'm wrong though... ~SingingCookie 04:56, October 8, 2011 (UTC) : I totally felt the same way, it does not seem like Halloween. It's almost obviously still Summer in this episode. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 04:12, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Milbank, South Dakota? I was born and raised in Milbank, South Dakota. We're famous! :-) How did that become the city of choice for the perfume? Holly 01:47, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 01:47, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Transcrpit We need a transcrpit!` 14:39, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :You know, you can make one yourself. For any episode at all. Just name it "name/Transcript". [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'Now if you'd be kind enough to']] ''point it at my face and'' blast me... 11:35, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :There's no need to make one as there's already a transcript for it. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 18:35, November 10, 2011 (UTC) This episode also satirizes and parodies about the twilights film mistakes Look i need to add that the episode the curse of candace also mocks twilights film goofs in the film within epsiode early evening which shows the films mistakes that the character ask about its goofs. ~~Johnny1234343~~